District 10
by Hekayru
Summary: It's been three years since the Prawn mother ship had left Johannesburg, one of which the Prawns left behind started a new life on earth by working to provide for their families.Christopher returns with help to rescue the Prawns left behind. But MNU had prepared for the day if the Prawns were to come back and attack, making it harder for Christopher to find the now Prawn Wikus.
1. District 10 Prologue

Prologue

It's been three years since the Prawn mother ship had left Johannesburg, one of which the Prawns left behind started a new life on earth by working to provide for their families. Thomas Lou Shire shows and talks about the documentaries made of the remaining Prawns, some unknowingly working for MNU as security and others working in different places in Johannesburg, and how they have adapted the past year. But he is accidentally caught in a promise that was made three years ago and now it will be completed as Christopher, along with a group of Prawns armed with alien weaponry for security escort, have come back to aid Christopher and rescue the Prawns left behind. Little did they know that MNU had prepared for the day if the Prawns were to come back and attack, making it harder for Christopher to find the now Prawn Wikus.


	2. Chpt01 Two Years Later

"Alright is it on? Is it recording?" Thomas Lou Shire asked the camera man while he sets the camera outside the walls of District 10,"Is it ready? Alright, well my name is Thomas Lou Shire and I'm going to document the progress of the Prawns and how they have adapted here in Johannesburg after it seems they were abandoned here two years ago and how MNU has made up for what they did to them. So if you can follow me to the gates to get inside."

The camera man and Thomas walk up to two guards and show them their passes, and they're escorted in by one of the guards. "Ok, well let's go inside and meet the Prawns." Thomas said smiling. The camera man records some Prawns walking around on the side the dirt trail, a few smaller ones being children running across it in a group. He looks around as he, the guard, and Thomas are walking to a two story building 38 meters from the gate. There were a few tents that have lost their white color from dust. There were a couple of shacks beside them as well. Some Prawns were buying meat and cat food cans from an open market on beside the road.

"So as you can see the Prawns there are doing a little shopping for some food for their families. They do work outside believe it or not. The Prawns are a bit more civilized now since a couple of months ago, six if I remember, a school was built to educate them. We'll see them work outside in a bit; first let's see them being taught at school. The school we're heading to has some teachers that of course know the Prawn language, I myself took the course when I came here at a school outside oh here though, not easy, but fun to learn. They do teach humans, but obviously not many live here." Thomas explained as they entered the school.

They met with an employee who is going to lead the small tour in the school, "So this is Uzoma, he'll be our guide showings us around this school." The guard waits outside the school while the camera man and Thomas follow Uzoma. The group then starts walking down a hallway. "So how do you educate them to understand what we say so you won't have difficulty teaching them other things?"

"We first try to start with basics, just like a child, naming objects and other things. But luckily since MNU had already gone through breaking the language barrier, a large of them group have been teaching others and their children."

"So you can expect for most of the Prawns that start here to know English a bit?"

"Yes, but not a lot of it, so we teach them more of English." Uzoma said before he opened a door to a class room that was going to begin in a few minutes.

Some of the Prawns where just talking among themselves and others messing around throwing paper balls at one another across the room.

"It looks like they're not that different from human students, ha-ha." Thomas said looking at the camera and then gets hit behind the head by a paper ball. The Prawn that threw it laughed at him. The teacher then walks in and all the Prawns immediately turn around and were silent, "Yeah not so funny now that teacher is here huh?" Thomas said to the Prawn who looked at him quick and back to the teacher.

"Alright well this class is about to begin so we have to go." Uzoma said closing the door as they left.

They headed back to the main hallway and down to another to go to a flight of stairs, passing a few Prawns who were talking with some adult humans in the hallways. Thomas moves close to the camera lens, "I'm guessing they're parents of some of the Prawns who are in trouble?"

"No, they're actually some of the staff here at the school. They are probably on break."

Uzoma opens a door to a class that is in session. The group stood in back of the class room so they wouldn't interrupt and Uzoma talked in a low voice, "These adult Prawns are here to complete their English skills to understand us more so they can start to work."

The teacher was talking and was writing on the chalk board. Then when she would say some sentences, the Prawns would repeat in in their own language.

"It's a bit extraordinary how far some of the Prawns have come to break the language barrier. Some rely on one another for help on understanding and translating English." Thomas said while looking at the camera. They watched for a few more seconds before leaving the class room.

"So how did this school come to be funded? Since from the documentaries I've seen a long time ago how the locals did not like them."

"When MNU was exposed for their illegal experiments, they wanted to make up for what they have done by building this school and sent professional to teach them our ways." Uzoma informed.

"Yeah I sort of figured it was MNU. And how have the locals taken to some of the Prawns to be let out to work outside of District 10? Are they still uncomfortable about some being let out to work?"

"Well a few are uneasy, but most do not quite like it since these are hard times and well the human locals need the jobs given to the Prawns to also provide for their families as well."

"Well, we thank you for your time and the tour around the school Uzoma." Thomas shook Uzoma's hand and walked out of the school.

They walked around outside recording and documenting some of the Prawns daily life. Soon they were driving back to Johannesburg, the camera man recording a bit of their voyage, and some of the Prawns getting on rusty buses with guards beside them that are heading back to District 10. Thomas stops the car to see, "As you see here, these Prawns are done with their work shifts and are going to be transported back to District 10." After a couple of miles he drives to a big grocery store and start recording some Prawns that were working as cart pushers.

"As you see, these Prawns were employed to collect the carts for this store here. Let's go inside and see if there were more hired into other positions. Now the Prawns aren't paid as much as a human would if they were working here or anywhere else, very unfair as you know." The two men walked around looking for Prawns working inside and found one stocking items on the shelves so Thomas walks up to it for an interview.

"Excuse me sir?"

The Prawns stops and turns to Thomas and speaks in its language, "Yes, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could interview you to know more about how you all have been adapting here in Johannesburg?"

"An interview?" The Prawn clicked

"Yes. It's just a couple of questions on what you do and how you've been doing. Alright so how long have you been working here?"

"I've been here for three months putting these boxes and odd objects on the shelves."

"How many Prawns are working here by the way?"

"Six of us work around the store, we're here from sun rise to sunset. They keep us away from the cat food though."

Thomas laughed, "Yes I bet they do. Do you have a family back at home?"

"Yes I have a young one and a partner at home."

As Thomas was about to ask another question, a store's employee interrupted them, "Hey what do you think you are doing with this Prawn?" The Prawn immediately went back to stocking.

"Nothing sir, see we're making a documentary of how the Prawns have adapted here in Johannesburg. Maybe you'd want to help us out here?"

"No, sorry, we cannot have you disturbing our workers, they need to work." The employee said.

"Ok sorry for this disturbance." The camera man and Thomas walks out of the store and pass the two Prawns pushing a long line of carts to put them with the others.

"You all are doing a good job here." Thomas tells the Prawns as he walks by.

"Why is he congratulating us for?" One Prawn clicked to the other, while the just shrugs his shoulders.

As Thomas drove and came to a stop at a light signal, the camera man records a Prawn with an apron coming out back of a store throwing out a bag of trash, "Oh, look there's another Prawn. I hope he's not like a cook in this place, not being rude just wouldn't want my food made by him." Thomas says and laughs a little.

The Prawn then suspiciously looks around to make sure he's not being seen and opens the garbage bag to start digging around for left overs.

"Oh!" Thomas laughs, "Who'd to think he would do that?"

Then an employee comes out and catches the Prawn in the act.

"Busted!" Thomas says loudly, but not too loud that they heard him.

The employee had the Prawn pick it all up, throw away the garbage, and uses his hat to smack the Prawn on the back of the head while they go back inside while the employee yells at him. Thomas drove to a plant store where there where a bit more Prawns working. The camera man records the Prawns watering the plants and fixing others by trimming some parts of them.

"It's funny how the Prawns here seem more at peace here."

The camera man recorded one of the Prawns holding a small flower looking at it with a smile, looking at it curiously.

"The Prawns here seem to behave themselves. They're somewhat not as active as the others and aren't causing problems." A store employee tells the camera man.

After that Thomas starts driving towards the MNU building just a few kilometers from the plant store.

"There it is, MNU. Let's see what's going on in there now in days." Thomas parks the car and start wondering around the building trying to find someone or a Prawn. He then finds two Prawns in some new smaller mech suits with guns attached to it with two human guards nearby guarding a back door. The camera man then starts recording again as they are behind a corner of the building, "Yeah, I don't think those Prawns know who they are working with. I'm not doubting that MNU is exploiting them and using them for who knows what secret thing they've got going again."

The camera man and Thomas come out from behind the corner and head towards the group to ask them questions, so Thomas heads to one of the human guards, "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could maybe answer some questions for me?"

"Sorry sir, but this is a restricted area, you're going to have to head back." The guards said while he stops Thomas. The two Prawns then look what's going on and start talking in their language in suspicion.

"Do these Prawns know for whom they're working for?"

"That is none of your business. You must go or I'll have to detain you for trespassing here"

The other guard starts walking towards them to help the other guard.

"Do they know what MNU did to their kind two years back? I mean they have a right to know—"

The guard then grabs Thomas and the other grabs the camera man's camera making him aim down almost covering the lens with his hand, "Stop recording sir."

"Why should I, what are you all hiding this time huh?" the camera man asks.

The two Prawns then start getting closer aiming their weapons at the them and talk louder.

"You two are coming with us now."

"Why we didn't do anything wrong here. The many people in the world would want to know about this."

"Yeah well they're not going to because there is nothing here."

Despite Thomas and the camera man give the guards a struggle, they are taken in and the camera is shut off.


End file.
